


let's get it popping

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Creampie, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Human Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut, Slight Petplay, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Minseok's not even surprised to see Baekhyun suckling the head of his cock right after he wakes up.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	let's get it popping

**Author's Note:**

> xiubaek fuck a lot thx
> 
> pls point out any mistakes!! unbeta'd

+++

The thing is, Baekhyun is not like any other hybrids.

He's a welsh-corgi hybrid, for starters. That means cute ears but no tails (a fact that seems to upset Baekhyun sometimes) and a rather, well, short stature (something that he likes--he likes being cute). He's also tidy for a dog. Never dirty, just a little bit messy in a homey kind of way. Clutter-y that involves leaving sweaters over the back of couches and a stray book here and there. He makes Minseok's apartment feels more lived in. Humane.

He also likes sucking cock.

Being a predator hybrid, Baekhyun _should_ be dominant. _Should_ want to stick his knot up Minseok's ass when he's in rut. Should not like getting things shoved inside his mouth during his rut, but here is Baekhyun, lying naked between Minseok's legs first thing in the morning, licking a wet stripe up Minseok's half-hard cock.

Minseok doesn't know where his sleeping shorts went, or how Baekhyun managed to get them off of him without waking him up. He doesn't care to think about that when Baekhyun is expertly tonguing the underside of his cock, his mouth filthy and warm as it wraps around it.

Minseok's not even surprised to see Baekhyun suckling the head of his cock right after he wakes up, the telltale signs had been there since yesterday. It was the ruddy cheeks, and the feverish sheen to his skin, and the way Baekhyun had draped himself all over Minseok in front of their friends, an arm always around Minseok's body. The casual possessiveness is more endearing than it is annoying, even if some of their friends don't understand (Kyungsoo particularly, but he's always been icky about skinship.)

Minseok _liked_ it.

If it wasn't for judging eyes and twisted mouths, Minseok would never not have a hand on Baekhyun.

As it is, Baekhyun's touchy enough for the both of them, and Minseok liked it. Liked that even if Baekhyun's instinct is to _scent_ Minseok and claim him as his, he's here right now, on his belly between Minseok's legs, trying to swallows Minseok's cock as far as he could go without gagging himself.

Minseok sighs, thrusts up minutely into the warm, wet heat of Baekhyun's mouth and reaches for his hair, petting gently behind one cream colored ear. He takes Minseok's sudden movement like a champ, barely making a noise except for a sharp inhale, and then he goes lower, the velvety softness of his throat fluttering around the head of Minseok's cock.

He holds his breath as long as he can, swallowing around Minseok's cock until he can't take it anymore, and then he's popping off, replaces his mouth with his hand. The spit making the slide of his hand up and down Minseok's cock slick and easy.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun looks up; glazed eyes and red cheeks, drool smeared all over his chin. It's an obscene sight. 

Minseok's cock throbs in Baekhyun's hand.

"Baekhyunnie," he coos, puts two fingers under his chin and tips his head up. "Are you in rut?"

Baekhyun licks his already spit-slick lips, nods.

"What do you want?"

Baekhyun frowns. Minseok knows it's hard for him to think right now, less alone form words but Minseok needs to hear it from him. And Baekhyun knows.

He crawls over Minseok's body, his own cock hard and leaking already, curved up towards his soft belly with pearlescent fluid dripping down one side. He stops just centimeters away from Minseok's face, staring at Minseok's lips.

"You," he says softly, "want you."

Minseok smiles, and brings their mouths together, pushes Baekhyun's head towards his with a hand on the back of his neck. Baekhyun whines into the kiss, whines when Minseok sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and makes it swell. He settles his bare ass over Minseok's cock, slides it down between his cheeks and the pressure makes Minseok hiss.

"Baekhyun," he warns, one hand still petting the hair at the nape of his neck, the other skimming down Baekhyun's arm.

Baekhyun shudders, puckers his lips for another kiss but Minseok's having none of that.

"Can you be good?" Minseok whispers, his hand settles on Baekhyun's hip, squeezing. Satisfaction runs through him when Baekhyun's breath hitches. Blown, wide eyes staring back at his.

"Can you?" He asks again. 

Baekhyun nods fervently, immediately moves himself so he's straddling Minseok's abs instead.

"I can," he says, nuzzling Minseok's cheek, breath warm on Minseok's skin. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Good boy," Minseok says, patting Baekhyun's ass lightly, grins when it jiggles. "Go get the lube."

-

This is maybe one of Minseok's favorite things, the prep. Baekhyun likes anything Minseok gives him, but Minseok likes it best like this. Baekhyun straddling his thighs, nails digging into Minseok's shoulders, trying to rock back on Minseok's fingers.

He's got three up his ass now, squelching obscenely everytime Minseok pushes them in. Minseok wonders if he can take four.

"M-minseok," Baekhyun pants, stares at Minseok with want. He wants this to be over now, wants to get to the part where Minseok gets his cock inside him. Apparent in the way he arches his back, trembles.

"Minseok," he moans.

"A bit more, pup," Minseok murmurs. He pulls his fingers out, ignoring Baekhyun's responding whine and reaches around Baekhyun to drizzle more lube on his dirty fingers. Minseok teases four fingers on Baekhyun's rim. Baekhyun only drops his head on Minseok's shoulder when Minseok starts pushing in.

"Minseok," he moans, long and loud, "ah--m- _master_."

Minseok licks his lips. Baekhyun only ever uses that title when he's in _too_ deep.

"You can take it," Minseok whispers right in Baekhyun's ear. Delights in Baekhyun's shudder when Minseok spreads his fingers.

Baekhyun can't help it, fucks back minutely on Minseok's fingers as if he wasn't whining about it just seconds ago, mouth open in desperate pants, breath hot and wet on Minseok's bare shoulder because _this isn't enough_. This isn't Minseok's cock and it isn't enough but he's desperate enough to take whatever Minseok gives him.

Minseok _loves_ it, this mindlessness.

Minseok crooks his fingers, pressing near Baekhyun's prostate and Baekhyun seizes, hips jerking in little, desperate fucks back as he cums, making a mess all over Minseok's stomach. His moan is wanton and whorish; desperate.

He slumps over Minseok after he's done, a dead-weight but hard, still. Grinding weakly against his own cum on Minseok's stomach. 

"Please," Baekhyun hiccups, shakes with how much he _wants_ it, " _please._ "

And Minseok isn't mean, just a little bit of a tease. Just a little.

"Good boy." He hums, playing with Baekhyun's ass, squeezing and clenching them together. Baekhyun whimpers.

"Good boy." 

It's easy to manhandle Baekhyun after that. He goes obediently where Minseok guides him to. Minseok leans back against a mountain of pillows, hands on Baekhyun's hips as Minseok guides him down on his cock. 

Baekhyun makes small noises, halfway between whimpers and moans, cock jerking with every inch of Minseok he takes. He's still so aroused, so desperate but still so _good_. Obeying Minseok's wish of taking it slow. Minseok leans forward, sucks bruises along Baekhyun's neck and chest. Baekhyun gasps when Minseok bites, and sighs when he soothes the sting with his tongue.

Minseok leaves a trail of wet kisses down Baekhyun's chest, before taking one rosy bud in his mouth and sucks. 

Baekhyun wails, hands going up to clutch Minseok's shoulders. He starts rocking back and forth on Minseok's cock.

"M-master, c-can I--" 

Minseok blows on the perky nipple, watches Baekhyun shiver. "Yeah," he says, "fuck yourself on my cock, pet." 

Baekhyun moans, leans back to brace his hands against Minseok's strong thighs and lifts himself up. Minseok's cock slides deliciously along his slick hole, and then Baekhyun drops down, squeezing as he does so, sending perfect, _good_ , warm pressure on Minseok's cock.

Minseok groans. "Good," he says, "more, pet. You can have more. Make me feel good."

Baekhyun does it again. And again. And again. Bounces himself on Minseok's cock, filthy moans and whimpers spilling out of his mouth. It's always a sight to see Baekhyun ride cock. His hips move so fluidly, so in tune with his own body, knows where to drop so that the head of Minseok's dick brushes against his prostate. It's definitely _always_ a sight to see Baekhyun's knot start blowing until it's heavy and full, inflated without having to be inside anything--enough just by having something inside _him_ \--slapping gently against Minseok's pubic bone every time Baekhyun fucks down.

"M-master, feels good, feels so good," Baekhyun babbles. 

Baekhyun stares down at Minseok with hooded eyes, obscene mouth open in a pant. His pink tongue come out to wet pink lips. Minseok wants to lean up and suck that tongue into his mouth, hear Baekhyun whine from the stimulation.

He sticks his fingers inside Baekhyun's mouth instead. Baekhyun moans, sucks them diligently like he would a cock, cheeks tinting red.

Minseok's cock throbs inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun likes having things in his mouth too much, tongue swirling around Minseok's fingers like he's licking a cock head. Drool drips from the corners of his mouth. It only takes one, two, _deep_ drops of Baekhyun's hips before he's seized up, cumming all over himself again, cock twitching and knot pulsing hotly against Minseok's skin.

When Baekhyun cums, he cums _so_ much. An alpha meant to breed and knock some bitch up. But he's here, knotting and cumming without stimulation, crying out and eyes scrunching shut as waves and waves of orgasm wrack through his body.

Minseok pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun's mouth, wraps his hands around Baekhyun's knot instead.

Baekhyun's eyes fly open, a short, stuttered gasp escaping him. He fucks into the partial heat of Minseok's fist, doesn't get much leverage because he's still impaled on Minseok's cock.

"M-master," he pants, drooping forward and barely catching himself on Minseok's chest. His cock continues to twitch, not done cumming apparently, and so Minseok squeezes, puts more pressure on the hard flesh. 

Baekhyun moans, loud and high, as he cums again. Sticky, white fluid spilling from his still hard cock.

"Ah--" Baekhyun shudders. His tongue lolls out and he pants--just like the dog that he is.

Minseok finally gives in, and leans up, sucking Baekhyun's tongue into his mouth. He's rewarded with sweet whines and whimpers, Baekhyun's ass clenching around his cock.

Baekhyun's eager, licking Minseok's mouth with no finesse. Minseok finds it endearing, tugs at Baekhyun's hair to tilt his head, to make the kiss _better_. They part with a loud, wet sound, Minseok nuzzling Baekhyun's cheek and running his fingers down Baekhyun's shivering arm. 

"You made a mess of master, Baekhyun-ah," he whispers, pulling on Baekhyun's hair just to feel the clenching of his ass around his cock. He presses another kiss on Baekhyun's lips. "Clean it up."

Baekhyun scrambles to obey, even if it means pulling himself off of Minseok's cock to lie on his belly between Minseok's legs. Baekhyun laps his mess up from Minseok's abs, tongue ticklish along Minseok's skin. He doesn't make any move to take Minseok's cock into his mouth, knows that Minseok hasn't told him to.

Minseok cards his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, sighing contently.

"Good boy."

Baekhyun looks up when he's covered every inch of skin, sticks his tongue out without Minseok having to tell him to, shows Minseok his clean tongue. They've done this enough time that Baekhyun knows he needs to do what's told of him and _will_ do Minseok's orders to the fullest. 

It always gets to Minseok's head, how much Baekhyun _loves_ this. 

"Good boy," Mineok repeats, Baekhyun licks his fingers in response. "Do you want your reward?" 

Baekhyun lights up like a Christmas tree, nodding fervently. He gets on all fours on trembling arms and turns around. He drops his head, rests his cheek on the soft bedding as he spreads his ass and presents his wet, puckered hole for Minseok. Shiny from the lube and Minseok's precum. Demands his reward. Knows he's been _good_. 

"Please, master," he whispers softly.

"My good puppy," Minseok coos, shuffles on his knees towards Baekhyun, sighing as he fists his own cock and kneels behind Baekhyun. "Do you want master to fuck you?" 

"Yes," Baekhyun breathes out. "Please." 

"You've been good," Minseok replies, feeding his cock into Baekhyun's hole, watches with mesmerized eyes the way it swallows his dick readily. "You can take it. It's all yours."

Baekhyun moans, low and long, as he's filled to the brim. Minseok bottoms out slowly, until his hips are flush against Baekhyun's ass. Baekhyun lets his hand drop, scrambles for purchase on the sheets by his face, breathes in, out. Still needing to adjust to being filled so well despite having fucked himself silly on Minseok's cock earlier. 

"Good boy," Minseok coos, drapes himself over Baekhyun's back, skin-on-skin, and reaches around to stroke Baekhyun's cock, gone half mast after three orgasms. He presses his thumb underneath the sensitive cockhead, and Baekhyun jerks underneath him, buries his face on the white sheets and whimpers.

"Good boy," Minseok whispers, pressing a kiss behind one perked up ear.

Minseok continues to tug at Baekhyun's cock, occasionally stopping to squeeze around the base, where his knot has deflated. Baekhyun barely stays still through it, writhing and moving his hips as he tries to get Minseok to _fuck_ him.

He whines desperately. Minseok tips his head to the side with his other hand, presses soothing kisses all over his face.

"Patience, pet," he shushes Baekhyun. "I'll make you feel good. I'll fuck you like you need to. Don't worry." 

Baekhyun stills, the back of his neck flushing attractively. He cranes his neck and purses his lips, asking for kisses he deserves, and Minseok gives it to him. Kisses Baekhyun slow and sensual, nips on his bottom lip lightly before sucking it into his mouth, swallows Baekhyun's soft moans.

Baekhyun doesn't see it coming when Minseok pulls out and slams back in. He gasps, head falling to the bed. Minseok sets a ruthless pace, abandons Baekhyun's cock in favor of grabbing his soft hips and ramming into him. Hips slamming against Baekyun's ass and balls slapping against his skin.

Baekhyun goes limp, ears perked up and knees sliding wider on the bed for Minseok. Gives Minseok better access to _fuck_ him. He arches his back, turns his head to the side and pants.

"Ah--ah--M-master, _ah--_ "

Baekhyun takes it _so_ well, clenching every time Minseok fucks his cock inside. So Minseok will make it better.

He tilts Baekhyun's hips up, watches as his fat cock stretches out Baekhyun's rim with every push and pull of his cock in and out of Baekhyun's asshole. It's wet, messy, and every fuck in has Baekhyun moaning, short, little sounds punched out from deep within his chest.

Minseok plants one foot on the bed, pulls his cock out until only the tip of it is kissing Baekhyun's rim and _slams_ back inside. Baekhyun screams, writhes on Minseok's cock. Minseok doesn't even need to hold him down, Baekhyun is a dead weight in Minseok's arms. Held up only by Minseok's hands on the sides of his hips as Minseok fucks him hard and fast.

Baekhyun's lost completely now, drooling onto the sheets, body jostled forward with every fuck of Minseok's cock inside him. 

"M-minseok, _minseok_ ," Baekhyun squeals. 

"Yes," Minseok pants, "I know, pet. I'll make you cum." 

Minseok reaches around again, wraps a fist around Baekhyun's cock and slides down, until he's squeezing around Baekhyun's knot.

Baekhyun cries out as he cums, body seizing and toes curling. His cock throbs and spits out ropes of cum in Minseok's hand, his ass tightens and loosens around Minseok's cock, squeezing and clenching deliciously. Minseok's pace falters, the friction too _good_. He feels his orgasm at the base of his spine, ricocheting the more Baekhyun clenches and unclenches around his cock.

" _Minseok_ ," Baekhyun sobs, hips rolling backwards to chase whatever sensation is left.

"Shit," Minseok pants, " _shit._ " 

He slows his pace, choose to grind his cock deep inside Baekhyun instead, pressing directly against his prostate. It makes Baekhyun shout, overstimulated and oversensitive after cumming so many times, but still he fucks back on Minseok's cock, clenches nicely around Minseok.

Minseok lets go of Baekhyun's knot, drapes himself over Baekhyun again as his orgasm approaches him, Minseok's chest pressing into Baekhyun's sweaty back. He can't do much now, hips thrusting into Baekhyun's hole in short, aborted thrusts. But Minseok needs to give Baekhyun one last thing before he cums.

Minseok grazes his teeth over the side of Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun gasps, breath hitching. He moans continuously as Minseok sinks his teeth in. His legs finally give and Baekhyun tumbles down, Minseok following with him. Baekhyun's moan turns into a desperate wail as he cums again, rutting weakly into the sheets.

Minseok follows soon after with a low groan, filling Baekhyun's sloppy, fucked out asshole with his come.

-

Minseok will get maybe an hour or two with this clean, lucid Baekhyun. As it is, he's already clingy, burying his face on Minseok's bare chest when they were supposed to get something to eat fifteen minutes ago.

Minseok sighs, exasperated, but keeps his fingers in Baekhyun's hair.

"Baekhyun," he chides, "we have to eat." 

"But you're warm," Baekhyun whines, hands tightening around Minseok's middle. "And you smell good, and it's warm here." 

"You're warm _er_ ," Minseok replies. It's true. Baekhyun's temperature significantly spikes during his rut. He gets hot and kicks his ever-present blanket off the bed, choosing instead to snuggle up to Minseok and curl around him.

Baekhyun looks up and juts his bottom lip out defiantly. He's not upset, just needy and clingy. Minseok chuckles, bends his neck so he's kissing Baekhyun's soft lips. Baekhyun opens up readily for him. They kiss; the soft, wet sounds of it the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

Minseok hums when they pull away, curls his fingers around Baekhyun's wrist loosely. There's a dazed look in Baekhyun's eyes, aimed at Minseok's mouth. So Minseok gives in and kisses him again. Baekhyun melts like putty in his arms, drops all of his weight on Minseok.

They part eventually, Baekhyun quietly laying his head on Minseok's chest. 

"Are you ready to put on clothes and eat now?" 

"Only if you carry me to the living room." 

"Baekhyun." Minseok flicks his ear. Baekhyun whines. "You're taller than I am." 

"You have _abs_ ," Baekhyun pokes his stomach as if to make a point. "And I'm in _rut_." 

"Being in rut does not make your legs useless." Minseok sighs, but Baekhyun rolls off of him to let Minseok pull his boxers up. He turns around to find Baekhyun sitting on the bed, naked, arms outstretched and a smile on his face.

Minseok scrunches up his nose. "At least put on _something_." 

Baekhyun frowns. 

Minseok sighs again and goes to their closet, rummages through the drawers until he finds one of Baekhyun's oversized hoodie, the one that goes down to his thighs. He plucks up a shirt for himself while he's at it, one of Baekhyun's that'll make him smell like Baekhyun and put a smile on said hybrid's face. 

Baekhyun does grin all the way to their living room, where Minseok deposits him lightly on the couch. He stretches out immediately, turns on his tummy and gropes around for their remote, an ear flopped down on top of his head. 

Minseok barely left him alone for ten minutes to heat up food in the kitchen when he finds Baekhyun already sound asleep, nose and ears twitching as he dreams. The TV is still on, so Minseok sets both plates on the low table in front of it and lowers the volume down. He goes back to their room to take a light blanket, and drapes it over Baekhyun.

He should wake Baekhyun up, he gets grumpy when he's hungry, but Baekhyun looks so peaceful in his sleep, the food can wait. Minseok crouches down in front of him, and presses a kiss on Baekhyun's head, right between his ears. 

Maybe Minseok will take a nap too.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
